


Dollhouse

by DemiBoyDoesStuff



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Cuddling, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Kissing, Not Romance, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Stockholm Syndrome, Villain Thomas Jefferson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-06-09 00:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15255171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemiBoyDoesStuff/pseuds/DemiBoyDoesStuff
Summary: Alexander Hamilton had thought he had hit rock bottom, his wife had left him, taking his son with her, the whole world knew about his affair, his friends wouldn't speak to him, his financial plan just wasn't getting though at work, and John Addams was taking over the company. Then he was kidnapped by his rival, and he realized he had a lot farther to fall.





	1. Day 0

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so first off, this story is about kidnapping, so please don't romanticize TJeff, idk how people are about that in this fandom but I've seen it get pretty bad in others, so just keep in mind, he's not a good guy. Second, I will not write any graphic sex, especially rape, I tagged for that because it will be mentioned, and it costs $0 to be considerate with tags. Third this fic won't have a regular update schedule because I'm bad at those. Forth first chapter will be the shortest.

Alexander had gone out for drinks, alone of course, none of his friends wanted to be around him right now. That was fair, even he could admit it would be social suicide to be seen with the man who published an account of his affair in the New York Post. 

It wasn’t his fault, if Jefferson hadn’t accused him of embezzlement, no one would have needed to know. Stupid Jefferson, sticking his nose where it didn’t belong, he didn’t even work at the office anymore, off with some cushy new job where he could do all his work from his big old house in Virginia. Stupid fucking Jefferson even had the gull to try to talk to him at the bar, like Alex would care that he was leaving town tonight. Good riddance, Alexander hoped he rotted in that house. 

Alex wished he had taken up the bar tender on their offer to call a cab, but no, he had been convinced that he could walk back to his motel alone, so here he was, sitting on the sidewalk not even a block away from the bar unwilling to risk falling on his face if he got up. He hadn’t even been able to drink that much before stupid Jefferson had to ruin his night like he ruined his life.

A car pulled up, magenta and expensive looking, and Alex knew who’s it was even before they got out of the car.

“Fuck you, Jeffershit” he slurred, looking up at him, the streetlight shone down around him, making him nothing but a silhouette. He seemed taller than usual, but Alex couldn’t figure out why.

“You’re drunk, Hamilton,” he said leaning down and grabbing his arm, “I’m driving you home.”

“’m not, I barely drank anything” Alex whined as Jefferson hefted him to his feet, but his head lulled and his legs gave out and that wasn’t right, he shouldn’t have been this clumsy, but he felt weird and fuzzy all over and his body wasn’t responding in the way it should.

“You can’t even stand on your own” Jefferson pointed out, supporting Alex as he dragged him to towards the car. Alex just groaned into Jefferson’s chest, he was so close he could smell his stupid rich person cologne and he hated it.

“Here,” Jefferson opened the back door of the car, “you can lay in the back and get some rest, I’ll take you home” everything seemed to lurch in some incomprehensible way, then Alex had his face pressed against stupid expensive leather seats and Jefferson was climbing into the driver’s seat

“Can’t go home, your fault” he said, Jefferson just looked at him in the rearview mirror,

“Just go to sleep, Alex” Jefferson said,

“I will not” he replied

It was dark when Alexander woke up, and there was something rough under his cheek, but he couldn’t for the life of him understand what that meant, his thoughts felt like water, he just couldn’t hold them long enough for anything to make sense. He tried to sit up, but he hit his head only half way through the motion. He reached up and found that same rough texture, carpet maybe? Over and under him? He stretched out and found that there was carpet on all sides, he was in a carpeted rectangle? Was it just vertigo or was he moving? 

It clicked suddenly, he was in a trunk. Someone had drugged him and now he was being kidnapped. Panic settled in his gut, he couldn’t be kidnapped, he had too much to do, he had to make Eliza love him again, he had to raise his son, he had to get his financial plain though, but he couldn’t remember what to do in this situation. They had stopped moving but he wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not, he could hear a car door open and close, he strained to try and hear footsteps. The trunk popped open and Alexander was blinded by light. He flailed out at the silhouette standing over him, but his actions were weak and confused, and his kidnapper was able to restrain him with one big hand around his wrists, he squirmed in a futile attempt to escape but his assailant seemed undeterred. Alex felt a sharp pain in his neck and immediately knew on some level that he was fucked. His kidnapper let go of his wrists as the sedative began to take effect and switched to softly stroking his hair and speaking gently. Alex wasn’t sure what he was saying but he didn’t have the time to think about it.

The next time he woke up he could smell gasoline and expensive cologne. He opened his eyes to see a magenta suit, it was so familiar, but he couldn’t quite place it, it was hard to keep his eyes open so he closed them. Someone was carrying him bridal style, that was fine, he kind of just wanted to go back to sleep.

“-Must’ve gotten the last dose wrong, I still need to get some things ready” Alex didn’t say that, but he had no idea who did. He was shifted, apparently so he could be held one handed, his chin rested on someone’s shoulder, with their arm supporting him under his legs.

A door was opened and closed, he was being carried somewhere, he opened his eyes again and saw a very nice dinning room, sunlight steamed in through the windows onto a large dark wood table, it was pretty, but not worth the effort of keeping his eyes open, so he closed them again. 

The carrying continued for a little longer, or a lot longer, Alex wasn’t quite sure how time worked right now, until he was set down on something cold and hard. He was left there as someone shuffled around then stopped. Alex wondered if whatever was happening would be interesting enough to warrant opening his eyes again, and decided sure, why not. 

Jefferson was there, although Alex couldn’t understand why, he was holding a syringe, carefully extracting something from a bottle, Alex tried to ask him what he was doing but he couldn’t quite make his mouth work, so he just made a strange whining sound, which at least prompted Jefferson to look at him and smile.

“Everything’s fine Alex, this should be your last dose” he said, while checking the syringe for any air.

Dose of what? He wanted to ask but frustratingly, his words still would not come out and Jefferson was already standing over him stroking his hair and assuring him that everything would be ready when he woke up, something pricked his neck and he was fast asleep again.


	2. Day 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's 18 credit hour schedule is killing them! that's right, this guy! still, I'll do my best to keep work going on this

Alexander’s head felt like it was full of cotton, his mouth too, and his eyes were blurry when he opened them. He sat up and took a slow look around, he was in an unfamiliar bedroom, and a big one at that. There was a nightstand with a glass of water next to the bed and a well-stocked bookcase against the wall. A desk in was situated in the corner, and a cozy sitting aria in the other corner with two expensive looking armchairs. There was an open door leading to a closet on the left wall and one leading to a bathroom on the right. There was a door across from him too, unlike the other two this one was closed, and mounted on the wall next to it was what looked like a keypad. 

Alex looked down at the soft green pajamas he was wearing and tried to put everything together in his frustratingly slow brain. He was in an unfamiliar bedroom, in unfamiliar pajamas. He tried to remember the night before, he had had a couple drinks, ran into Jefferson, his drink had tasted kind of weird, then… things started to get hazy, he thinks he remembers the bartender cutting him off, but he hadn’t drank that much so that didn’t make much sense, he vaguely remembers leaving the bar, then the memory of someone looming over him, silhouetted by the streetlight, and somewhere dark and cramped? being carried? 

He was only staring to put things together when the door across the room swung open, and in swaggered Jefferson, dressed more casually than Hamilton had ever seen him, in a t-shirt and jeans. He smiled as he closed the door with his foot, so he wouldn’t have to put the bowl in his hands down. 

“Mornin’ darlin’!” he said, in his annoying southern accent. Alexander was taken aback, of all the people he would expect to kidnap him, Jefferson wasn’t one of them, he seemed more likely to just kill him outright.

“What the fuck Jefferson? You’re really just going to waltz in here with a cheery little ‘monin’ like this is ok?” Alex snapped, jumping out of the bed, he immediately had to lean on the nightstand for support, his legs unable to supporting his weight after hours of drugged sleep. Jefferson suddenly had a grip on his shoulder, the bowl apparently abandoned somewhere.

“Are you alright?” he asked. Alexander replied by trying to punch him in the face, but Jefferson was able to deflect it easily, so Alex continued to thrash in an attempt to escape his grasp. He hoped it was just the drugs still in his system that allowed Jefferson to restrain him so easily. It took almost no time for Jefferson to get his wrists in one hand, then use the other arm to lift Alex back onto the bed, Alex tried to use his new position to kick Jefferson but he just climbed onto the bed and straddled Alex’s legs, effectively pinning them. He pinned Alex’s hands to the wall over his head, Alexander could hear him fiddling with something with his other hand, then he felt metal around one of his wrists, he heard something click as Jefferson let go of that wrist and moved onto the other. He pulled his hands away and Alexander started struggling even more fiercely than before, but he couldn’t get his legs free from under Jefferson and the shackles around his wrists offered no give, apparently bolted to the wall. Alexander gave all that he had, but after a few minutes it was clear that he was doing nothing but wasting energy, so he settled for glaring at Jefferson through the hair that had fallen in his face. Jefferson, for all of Alex’s efforts, just seemed amused.

“Are you done?” he asked, reaching forward to tuck Alex’s lose hair behind his ear. Alex said nothing, he only continued to glare.

“You know, I was hoping we wouldn’t have to do this, I thought that we could just have a nice conversation over dinner.” he said. There was a strange kind of affection in his voice that made Alexander’s skin crawl, and he couldn’t help the snarky remark that escaped his mouth.

“Well, I’m sorry that I didn’t immediately swoon into your arms and thank you for ruining my life and kidnapping me.” he snapped, the way Jefferson beamed and cupped his face made him regret it immediately.

“There’s the fire I love so much!” he said, caressing Alex’s cheek, Alex leaned away as much as he could, which wasn’t much, but it seemed to get the message across as Jefferson did take his hands away.

“You must be starving, you’ve been asleep all day.” He said, as he leaned over to pick up the bowl he had left on the night stand, soup apparently. He picked up the spoon and held it out to Alexander.

“You don’t actually think I’m going to let you feed me, right?” Alexander asked,

“I wouldn’t have to feed you if you hadn’t attacked me.” Jefferson chided, as if kidnapping people, chaining them to a wall, and trying to spoon feed them was normal and Alex was the one being ridiculous here. 

“I wouldn’t have attacked you if you hadn’t kidnapped me.” Alex pointed out, moving his legs to get Jefferson off his lap, Jefferson gave no sign of even noticing, he just moved the spoon closer to Alexander’s mouth. Alex decided to try to appeal to him in a different way.

“You can still just let me go, I won’t tell anyone.” he bargained, Jefferson just shook his head.

“No, I really can’t.” Jefferson said, Alex wondered if the deranged look in his eye was new or if he had simply failed to notice it while they had worked together.

“Just bring me back to my motel, I promise I won’t tell anyone.” Jefferson shook his head again,

“Just eat, please.” Jefferson said, pushing the spoon to Alexander’s lips. Alex turned away, too stubborn to allow himself to be fed. They had a stalemate for a while, Jefferson trying to get Alex to eat and Alex refusing. It took a few minutes, but Jefferson finally gave up and replaced the spoon and bowl on the night stand.

“That’s fine, we’ll try again later.” he said, picking up the water glass “At least have something to drink.” he positioned the straw just in front of Alexander’s face. 

Alexander was much thirstier than he was hungry, and the water might have helped the headache he had from whatever Jefferson drugged him with, assuming it wasn’t drugged as well, but he didn’t want to drink anything from Jefferson.

“What do you want?” he asked instead, he couldn’t imagine what benefit Jefferson could get from keeping him, it certainly wasn’t money, Jefferson had more of that than Alex had even seen in his life, they didn’t work together anymore so it couldn’t be related to that, and Alexander’s reputation was up in smoke, and he didn’t even want to think about how creepily affectionate Jefferson had been so far. Jefferson gave him a calculating look.

“I think we can come to a compromise,” he said, “I’ll explain things and answer your questions if you drink all of your water and eat all of your soup.”

“How do I know it’s not drugged?” Alex asked

“You’ll just have to take my word for it. Anyways if I just wanted to keep you doped up in here, I wouldn’t have let you wake up in the first place.” That logic didn’t seem all that sound to Alexander, but Jefferson was holding all the cards in the situation, so as much as he hated to think it, he was going to need to compromise.

“I’ll have half of each.” he said, less likely to get a full dose of whatever drugs Jefferson had been using on him that way, Jefferson shook his head.

“Half the water, all the soup,” He said, “I put a lot of work into the soup.” 

“Only if you uncuff me.” 

“That’s off the table, you clearly want to hurt me, I need to watch out for my own safety here.”

“Well you probably should have thought of that before kidnapping me.” Alex finally snapped again, Jefferson sighed and set the water down on the nightstand again.

“Well clearly we’re not getting anywhere with this,” he said, standing up and picking up the soup again, “I’ll come back later,” he turned and started walking to the door.

“Wait, Jefferson, you can’t just leave me chained up here!” Alexander shouted.

“Of course I can,” Jefferson said pausing at the door “I can do whatever I want, no one knows you’re here but me.” 

That was the moment Alexander truly realized how much danger he was in. No one knew where he was, he didn’t even know where he was, Jefferson could kill him whenever he wanted, and no one would ever know. He’d just become another cold case in the NYPD’s fileing cabinet.

“Ok… ok, I’ll let you feed me, just uncuff me before you leave,” Jefferson gave him a soft smile and came back to the bed. He set the bowl down and climbed back onto Alexander’s lap, preventing Alex from kicking or fighting. Alex allowed Jefferson to spoon feed him but didn’t stop glaring at him. 

At least the soup was good, creamy and flavorful and warm but not too hot.

“I really don’t want to just keep you locked up in here.” Jefferson said, “I know it probably seems like that now, but I promise, this is temporary, just until I know you won’t try to hurt me or run.” Jefferson gave Alexander a gentle look, Alex tried to glare even harder.

“So, I have some rules that I’d like you to follow, I don’t have too many but if you follow them it will make things go much smoother.” Alex contemplated spitting his soup right in Jefferson’s face at the mention of rules but decided it would be best to at least let Jefferson get to the part about why he abducted him first. 

“First of all, this goes without saying, but please don’t try to attack me or escape, the door needs a keycard and a code, which I change consistently, to open, and even if you get out the door, we’re miles away from anyone else, so getting help from a neighbor isn’t an option. The only thing that you’ll be doing is forcing me to restrain you again.” At least Jefferson seemed to realize that Alexander and other people were not generally ok with kidnapping.

“Second, you need to take care of yourself, I know that you have trouble doing that when you’re on your own, so I’ll bring you your food and remind you to do things like drink water and shower and sleep, but I need you to actually do those things, or I’m going to have to make you.” So, Jefferson wanted to keep him alive? That was a good sign, if he could just stay alive then he could think up a plain to get out and contact the police. 

“Third, I want you to tell me if you need anything, I don’t want you to hate it here”

“I need you to let me go.” Alex said, Jefferson just pushed another spoonful of soup into his mouth.

“You know I didn’t mean it like that. Anyways, the last rule is that I can add any rules necessary to ensure that you follow the previous three.” It was all very official, like a constitution, with its own elastic clause and everything.

“Any questions?” he asked 

“Why’d you kidnap me?” Alex asked, it was an obvious question but Jefferson looked surprised.

“I just-“ he paused for a moment like he was trying to think of how to phrase his ideas “I just need you here. And- and you need to be here too. You where wasting away in that motel, just drinking and working and feeling sorry for yourself. You would have killed yourself, intentionally or not, and I just couldn’t let you do that” Alex could feel his blood boiling, for all of his talk about concern Jefferson didn’t acknowledge that it was his fault that Alex was living out of a motel in the first place, his fault that Eliza wanted nothing to do with him, his fault that he was ‘wasting away’. 

Alex didn’t swallow the next spoonful of soup, he spat it right back out at Jefferson.

To give Jefferson credit, he didn’t seem surprised. A little grossed out, disappointed, but not surprised. He picked up one of the napkins from the nightstand and wiped his face.

“To be honest, I thought that you were going to do that sooner.” He joked. He fucking joked.

“Fuck you.” Alex spat, because if all that Jefferson was going to do is leave him cuffed then he would rather deal with that then deal with Jefferson for any longer. Jefferson shook his head and chuckled a bit.

“I know that you can think up better insults than that” he said, smiling. He held another spoonful of soup in front of Alex, but Alex had decided that he was done going along with Jefferson’s sick fantasy. He refused to open his mouth. Jefferson pressed the spoon to his mouth, but Hamilton simply turned away. 

“We made a deal Alex.” Jefferson said setting the spoon back in the bowl. Alex didn’t move.

“Is this really how you want to start things off here?” Alex focused all his attention on the wall.

“This is not a good first impression, you know that right” he refused to respond

“How am I supposed to trust you to come through on deals in the future if you won’t come through on this one?” Alex did nothing, Jefferson won’t kill him, so he wasn’t afraid.

(That was a lie, he was afraid, but he was too proud to give into it)

Jefferson sighed and got up. 

“That’s fine,” he said, clearly annoyed “I’ll be back later, call if you need anything.” He took the bowl and the napkins and walked to the door. Just like he said, he slid the card and tapped out a code on the little keypad next to the door, it didn’t beep or anything, but he heard multiple locks clicking open. 

Jefferson opened the door and gave Alex one last look, then he was gone.

Alexander had no doubt about the fact that Jefferson was watching him. he practically admitted it himself when he requested Alex call if he needed anything. Regardless, he needed to find a way to get out of here. He studied the shackles holding him to the wall. They were, as he had assumed, bolted right to the wall, but they didn’t seem to require a key to open. There was a mechanism of some sort where if you held down a button and squeezed the cuff in just the right place it would open, but unfortunately all of Alexander’s attempts to do so just ended with lost time and his wrists sore and bruised. 

Fine, that was fine. That just made things a waiting game. One where Jefferson had the distinct advantage of not being chained to a wall. 

Alex had never been good at waiting but that was fine, he had a lot he needed to think over, and while he would rather write it down he could think perfectly fine from bed.

Probably.

He still felt fuzzy from the drugs and drowsy from the warm, possibly drugged soup

He needed to figure out what Jefferson wanted, once he knew what he wanted he could convince him to let him go. He had sounded sincere about the whole wasting away thing, and he had been so touchy, and in comparison, to what he saw on Eliza’s true crime shows, his room wasn’t bad, it certainly wasn’t an unfinished basement or dungeon or something. It was clear that it was meant to comfortably hold someone for quite a while. If he was a little more egotistical he might believe that Jefferson was in love with him, but that would be ridiculous… he hoped.

He looked over the soft green walls and his green pajamas and bedsheets and wondered what made Jefferson choose green.

It could have been the fact that Alex’s favorite suit was green.

Maybe it was one of those color phycology things? He remembered Laf telling him that combinations of red and yellow make people hungry, maybe it was supposed to make him… calmer? That’s what Jefferson wanted right?

Right, he had to stay on track, what did Jefferson want.

If he was going to take Jefferson at his word then he wanted Alexander to stay with him and take care of himself and, be happy? Jefferson wanted him to like it here, and didn’t seem to want anything from Alexander, other than not dying, which Alexander could theoretically use to his advantage, but the only way he could think to do that right now is a suicide attempt, and he really didn’t want to put his life in Jefferson’s hands. At least not more than it already was. 

Unfortunately, the more he thought about it, the more he came back to the idea that Jefferson was in love with him, or at least infatuated, which was maybe good in that it likely meant that he wouldn’t try to kill him, but bad in that he would probably expect Alex to do things like love him back and have sex with him. Also the whole ‘not killing him’ thing wasn’t an absolute, as he could always get some sort of Romeo and Juliet thought in his head and kill both of them. Love would probably be the worst thing that Jefferson could feel towards him in this situation.

Alexander shifted around a bit, trying to get more comfortable, his back was sore from sleeping for so long and the angle that he was sitting at didn’t help, but there was a pillow lodged behind him that was keeping him from sitting up strait and he couldn’t move it because he was chained to a wall. He also needed to use the bathroom.

It was hard to focus once he acknowledged his discomfort, but he didn’t want to give Jefferson the satisfaction of him asking for help, so he sat in his discomfort for a while. 

How long had he been sitting here? How long had he been in this room? There was no clock or calendar in the room as far as Alexander could see, so it was impossible to tell. Had someone made a missing person report yet? If Jefferson was telling the truth about him being asleep all day, then he hadn’t shown up for work, and he never skipped, so it was possible that Washington had made a missing person report, but unless he had called Eliza she wouldn’t have even noticed he was gone, it wasn’t like they were on speaking terms. 

What would Eliza think when she realized he was missing? Would she assume something had happened to him? or would she think he just ran away? And Philip, what would Eliza tell him? He couldn’t imagine her to be so cruel as to tell him his father had left him, he knew how painful it was to see one’s father walk out, and he had promised he would be there for his son. 

Still, he should be fine once there was a missing person report on him, maybe no one knew where he was, but Jefferson wasn’t really a master of subtlety so once the police got involved it would take no time to find him. 

Probably.

Hopefully.

He had to stay alive in the meantime though, so playing nice might have been in his best interests, just until the police found him. He didn’t like the idea of sitting and waiting for someone else to help him, he never had, but he knew the value of simply staying alive in a bad situation. He just had to channel Aaron Burr for a little while.

“Jefferson,” he shouted, swallowing his pride “I need to use the bathroom.” He paused, but there was no way to tell if Jefferson was coming. He hoped Jefferson didn’t expect him to beg, that was a blow to his pride that he just couldn’t take. 

The door suddenly opened with a click as Jefferson walked in. Alexander had been expecting to at least hear footsteps, but the room had been dead silent, soundproofed perhaps? Although he didn’t want to think about why it would be.

Jefferson was smiling softly, just like last time, but he didn’t have anything with him, thankfully, Alexander was not the biggest fan of being spoon fed by crazy kidnappers. He took his time walking over, slowly studying Alexander, like he was trying to commit this moment to memory. He sat at the edge of the bed and moved to open the cuffs, then paused.

“I hope you’re planning on being cooperative now,” he said, Alex couldn’t tell if that was meant to be a threat but decided that it might be best if he treated it as one. 

The first handcuff clicked open, but Jefferson kept a firm grip on Alexander’s forearm. He took a moment to examine the bruises that were already forming on Alexander’s wrists, he sighed softly, likes he was disappointed in Alexander but he didn’t say anything. He let go and Alex snatched his hand back to his chest, he knew that he should have been playing along, but he really didn’t want Jefferson touching him. When the second cuff was released he scrambled away from Jefferson so fast he almost fell off the bed.

He stood, a little wobbly, in part from the drugs that were still in his system and in part because of how long it had been since he last got to stand on his own. He backed up into the bathroom to keep Jefferson in his field of vision. Closing the door between them felt like a relief until he realized that the door had no lock. He glanced around for anything to block the door. The bathroom was spartan in the same way hotel bathrooms tended to be, with new toiletries and towels and a bath robe, there was nothing that he could use to keep Jefferson out. He didn’t really want to risk Jefferson just walking in, but he also didn’t seem to have any other option. 

On the up side, Alexander was still wearing the same boxers from the night before. 

Jefferson did not barge into the bathroom while Alexander was using it. Nor did he come in while he was washing his hands, nor while he stood silently drying his hands and listening for Jefferson. Nor when he drank a cup of water from the sink. (Which didn’t help the headache and fogginess from the drugs as much as he would have hoped). Alexander couldn’t hear anything, so it was possible that Jefferson had gone back to… whatever he did when he wasn’t trying to spoon feed Alexander. He decided to stay in the bathroom for a bit longer, hopefully if Jefferson was still outside he’d get bored waiting for Alexander to come out and leave. He could’ve also gotten bored and come in, but at least then Alexander would have a better idea of his boundaries. 

Alex started rifling through the cabinets and drawers under the sink, he quickly found that his comparison to a hotel bathroom had been pretty accurate, he found extra toilet paper, a toothbrush and toothpaste, extra hand towels, and a hair dryer and brush, his brush, by the way, the one that he had bought for the motel after Eliza kicked him out. He moved on to the rest of the bathroom, there where fluffy towels on a shelf over the toilet and a soft bath robe hanging next to the tub, the shower had a set of shampoo, conditioner, and bodywash in it. He should have been relieved that the toilteires where expensive brands that he would never buy for himself, it was less creepy than the possibility that Jefferson knew that kind of shampoo he used.

It lacked the clutter of a lived-in bathroom, but, just like the main room, it seemed to be fitted for someone to stay for quite a while. 

He stepped out of the tub, and back to the door. He pressed his ear against it, trying to listen for Jefferson. All he could hear was his own breathing. He cracked the door open a bit and peered out, he could see the locked door, but no sign of Jefferson’s whereabouts. 

He took a risk and slipped into the room, and immediately froze. Jefferson was sitting in one of the overstuffed armchairs, legs crossed, and hands folded neatly in his lap. He sat up a little straighter when Alex noticed him, he lifted his hand a bit in an aborted calming gesture, then settled it back in his lap.

“Please, don’t run, I just wanted to apologize” he said smiling softly. Hamilton didn’t move, he just kept a tight grip on the door, ready to bolt back into the bathroom if Jefferson made a move. Jefferson waved to the other armchair,

“Come sit down, I want to talk.” Alexander took a deep breath and crossed the room to settle in the chair. The chair was almost too plush to be comfortable, and being so close to Thomas was definitely uncomfortable, but he needed to play nice until the police find him, so he tried to at least appear relaxed.

“I’m sorry,” Jefferson said, “my behavior earlier was unacceptable.” Obviously, it shouldn’t have taken him so long to realize that kidnapping is bad.

“I should have given you time to settle in before coming down, and I shouldn’t have been so quick to chain you up. I understand why you reacted the way you did when I came down and I’m sorry I responded so harshly. It won’t happen again.” So, he didn’t come to apologize for the kidnapping. Wonderful.

“So,” Alexander started, folding his hands in his lap “the thing that you thought I’d be most upset about here was being handcuffed. Not the whole pinning me to the bed and force-feeding thing. Not the kidnapping in general. The handcuffs.” Yes, Alexander told himself he would play nice, but Jefferson just brings out the worst in him.

“No, of course not, maybe it came across wrong, I was trying to apologize for all of that…” he waved his hand vaguely “messiness. Except the kidnapping, that was necessary.” 

“Anyway,” Jefferson said cheerfully, “I hope we can move on and get along.” He leaned forward and gave an award-winning smile, “Now, like I said earlier, I want you to be comfortable here, so please take a look around and tell me if you need anything. If you think of anything while I’m not around I left a note pad on your desk just for requests. Obviously, I have final say in if you can have something, but as long as it’s not a danger to me or yourself and not something you can use to escape, I’ll do my best to get it to you. This is, first and foremost, your space so please make yourself at home.” Jefferson leaned back and settled deeper into his chair.

“If this is my space, can I ask you to do things or not to do things? Like could I ask you to leave?” It wasn’t just that Alex wanted Jefferson to leave right then, it was important to know if he could set boundaries.

“You can ask for anything that makes you more comfortable. I can’t guarantee that it will happen, but I do want your feedback” It was about as boiler plate as a statement could get, but Jefferson oversaw PR so maybe that was just the only way he knew how to sound agreeable.

“I don’t want you to touch me.” he started, Jefferson nodded, “I don’t want you to spoon feed me. You have cameras in here, right? I want them out. I also want them out of the bathroom”

“There’s no cameras in the bathroom, just a microphone.” Jefferson told him, which Alexander didn’t quite believe, but at least confirmed that there were cameras in the bedroom.

“Then I want that out, and I want them out of the bedroom too. I want you to leave when I tell you too, I want medicine for my headache, I want you to never drug me again, and I want my laptop and phone.” He paused, it might have been because of the fuzziness in his head from the drugs, but he couldn’t think of anything else he needs right now. Jefferson was nodding politely.

“Ok,” he said, reaching into his pocket “that was very helpful, I actually already brought medicine for your headache, I just forgot. The best thing for that headache is going to be water and sleep though.” he tossed Alex a little plastic bag with a couple alive in it and continued.

“Now, I can’t remove the cameras or microphones, they’re there for your safety. I wasn’t planning on drugging you again, as long as I don’t need to, and I can’t give you your phone and laptop back yet, I can’t trust you with them right now. I could get you a type writer, if you want.” 

“I want a clock actually, one that shows the date too” he wanted to be able to keep track of time in this windowless room.

“I can do that,” Jefferson said with a nod, he stood up “If that’s it then I’ll let you get settled tonight, and I’ll have that clock when I bring breakfast.” Jefferson kept an eye on Alex as he walked to the door and pulled out his card.

“Call me if you need anything” Jefferson said, swiping his card and punching in his code, he gave Alex one last smile as he closed the door behind him.


End file.
